


Перед грозой

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Обсуждение ухода Асоки из Ордена





	Перед грозой

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторый ООС Винду и Йоды. Автор делает отсылки к книге Shatterpoint (РВ). Написано в ответ на заявку с Инсайда: напишите про Орден времён CW без джедаев-мудаков, пожалуйста.  
> ~  
> Автор [nothing hurts](http://runningsilent.diary.ru)

Йода, застывший в медитационной позе на краю парапета, похож на непоколебимую статую туземного божка.

Винду подходит и садится рядом на почтительном расстоянии. 

Смотрит вниз, на бесконечные потоки спидеров, режущие сектора на кварталы, потом поднимает взгляд: закат красит купол Сената, башню Республики 500, выделяющуюся даже на фоне посольского квартала; дальше, далеко за трассой нулевого меридиана, чернеют производственные районы, ощетинившиеся силуэтами факелов и погрузочных кранов; где-то внизу, отсюда видные только в Силе, всегда пульсируют нижние уровни, не замечающие ни закатов, ни рассветов.

Очередной порыв ветра игриво дергает Мейса за капюшон. Йода медленно открывает глаза.

— Корабль ей нашел?

— Нашел, учитель.

Асока Тано улетела с Корусанта пять стандартных часов назад; в хаосе войны присмотреть за ней будет почти невозможно, но хотя бы удалось обеспечить ее небольшим запасом кредитов и парой надежных контактов через нескольких друзей мастера Пло.

— Ярости в нашем Избранном сейчас на целый орден ситхов древний хватит, — вздыхает Йода.

Учитель учителей, думает Мейс, безжалостный ты старик, нет чтобы обнадежить, мы и так уже всем советом почти смирились с концом Галактики.

— Он уйдет?

Йода дергает ушами, морщится.

— Не сейчас, но уйдет. Провидцем великим для этого не надо быть.

Мейс молчит, потому что вспоминает Депу. Да, провидец из него в последнее время скверный.

— И без ран твоих плохо, магистр, — сварливо говорит Йода, не поворачивая головы, и добавляет, немного помолчав: — Но что она болит у тебя, то хорошо.

— Нет эмоций, — роняет Мэйс гладкие камешки слов, смиряя себя их медитационным ритмом, — есть покой, не слышали такого, учитель?

Йода скрипуче смеется:

— Покойник ты, если не болит у тебя ничего.

Только он, пожалуй, и может позволить себе такие шутки.

Прайм опускается все ниже, по кварталам прокатывается волна искусственного освещения. Вечер наступает, захватывая Сенатский и Посольский сектора, неумолимо приближается к Храму.

Йода еще раз по-стариковски вздыхает. Машет палкой, никуда особенно не показывая:

— Видишь, растет?

— Вижу, — спустя полминуты кивает Мейс, щурясь на безоблачный алый закат.

В Силе уже давно клубится нечто темное, тяжкое, застилает горизонт и запутывает нити вероятностей — большая беда, размытая и неотвратимая, без единой точки, на которую можно надавить, без единой уязвимости; в последние годы она густеет и чернеет, впитывая в себя войну, как губка. 

И особенно она чувствуется здесь, на Корусанте.

К Йоде нет смысла приходить за надеждой: перспективы, которые видят все они, в последнее время слишком плохи.

— Дуку искать к чему, когда гнева такой источник к нам направляется, — вдруг хихикает Йода, и, когда Мейсу тоже почему-то вдруг делается смешно, до дрожи в уголках губ, до намека на улыбку, довольно кивает: — Пойдем, магистр Винду, наверх уже рыцарь наш в турболифте едет.

Сам Йода поднимается неуловимо быстро. Ворчливо сообщает вдруг, острым концом палки ткнув расправляющего мантию Мейса в плечо:

— ...Вопреки всегда джедай идет. Вопреки Тьме и чужой, и своей.

К Йоде надо ходить за тем, чтобы почувствовать себя дураком, благодарно думает Мейс.

И на секунду усталость отпускает его - будто в наступающей буре наметился короткий просвет.


End file.
